1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyboards in which actuation of a key makes an electrical contact in a circuit associated with that key. A keyboard of this type is hereinafter called a contact-type keyboard. A contact-type keyboard may comprise a plurality of modular keys and a support plate or panel provided with a like plurality of openings, for receipt of the modular keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a keyboard is known, in which modular keys, after having been inserted into respective corresponding openings in the support panel, are held in that position by a second plate or panel which is fixed to the first panel by means of screws. In that way, with the keyboard assembled, the keys are imprisoned between the two panels and only their actuators project from the openings in the first of the two panels.
While that known keyboard has some advantages, arising from the compactness of its structure, nonetheless it suffers from the disadvantage that it does not permit individual modular keys to be easily removed. In fact, in order even to replace one of the keys, the entire keyboard has to be dismantled: that is to say, it is necessary to remove the second panel from the first panel, replace the key or keys which are to be changed, and put the two panels back together again.